<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arrow and the Hammer by DuskAndDawn1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723907">The Arrow and the Hammer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/pseuds/DuskAndDawn1234'>DuskAndDawn1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ereloy - Fandom, Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ereloy, F/M, HZD, Horizon Zero Dawn - Freeform, aloy/erend - Freeform, avad - Freeform, erend/aloy, hzd ereloy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/pseuds/DuskAndDawn1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If she hadn’t seen it coming. It would have ripped him to shreds.<br/>Once more he was left in her debt. It was growing with every act of kindness and self-sacrifice, and with each of those the list of all she’d done for him grew longer and longer.<br/>At this point, Erend couldn’t imagine ever being able to repay the debt in full.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloy &amp; Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever Ereloy fanfic, it's a multi chapter one :)<br/>hope you like it! please leave a comment! comments make my day! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The burning heat from the forge’s flames prickled on his skin as he brought down his hammer onto the anvil, sparks of orange and red flying every which way as he pulled it back for another hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing Oseram armour kept out the worst of it, or he’d be covered in a thousand small burns. Instead of those littering his skin he was left sweating like a pig in the midday carja sun. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was no good reason to be out here at night. Yet there he was, leader of the vanguard, taking out his frustration as if he’d had nothing better to do. </span>
</p><p><span>But after drinking his weight in scrappersap and overworking himself to the point of tipping over, there wasn’t much else left to calm his mind. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>So it drove him to the forges, into the smoke, fire and harsh banging of metal on metal. Iron on iron, It was all he had left to chase the thoughts away. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He had no right to be as upset as he was. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Not about this. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>It had barely been a moment. A minute, a second of clarity. Yet it haunted him, his mind wandering back to it the second it wasn’t being forced to focus on something else. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>Pale fingers wrapping around his wrists, holding on tight, pulling him out of harm’s way and onto the softness of Nora leathers. The feeling of warmth against his chest, spreading like a wildfire. Green eyes, bewildered and filled with worry staring up at him. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>The brush of her hair, soft and free, caressing his cheek as they tumbled down the ridge together and held on for dear life. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Time seemed to stop, just for a mere instant. </span></p><p><span>A heartbeat, against his own, their faces only inches removed from one another, her rose tinted lips parting. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sadly, Gravity had other plans. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It could have been perfect.</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>It should have been perfect.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span>But instead, they broke their fall onto the hardened ground. Dust flying up around their impact site, and the air was forced painfully quickly out of his lungs. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>The world was spinning far too fast for comfort, his ears were ringing, his blood rushing through his veins guided by the frantic beating of his heart that rendered his hearing useless. It was only drowned out by the trembling of the dirt around him, and the violent roaring of a stalker that lingered at the ridge’s edge above them. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>If she hadn’t seen it coming. It would have ripped him to shreds. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Once more he was left in her debt. It was growing with every act of kindness and self sacrifice, and with each of those the list of all she’d done for him grew longer and longer. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>At this point, Erend couldn’t imagine ever being able to repay the debt in full. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“ Are you alright? “ came the frightened call from his left. His blurred vision being filled with shades of red and blue. Her voice, trembling just a tad bit more than her usual calm and composed tone, betrayed the fact that even she could be caught off guard. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“ I’ve been worse “ he croaked back, as her hands cradled his face, warm to the touch as always. Even more so now. Or he could just be suffering from a concussion and imagining this whole thing.  </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Aloy moved him carefully, scanning his skin for marks and gashes. Once she was certain none remained to be found, she exhaled a sigh of relief. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It wasn’t long after the events of that day that the real shit show started. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>It began with whisps of thought, lingering for just a little too long, dancing around his head as he worked. Worming their way into his every day without him noticing. He pushed them aside as easily as any other. But they persisted, like a poison. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Soon enough he’d catch himself stiffening at the flash of red among a crowd of nobles, searching for a certain voice among the noise of meridian. Hearing his name being called from the shadows, Longing for the scent of pine and snow, and the touch of fur on his skin as he wrapped his arms around a frame so much smaller and yet so much stronger than he could ever be. </span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The dreams began once he could no longer deny that aloy was an ever present presence in his mind. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It started as all dreams do. Innocent. Nothing more than the personification of his desires that clawed at his subconscious. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They’d sit for hours, staring into the distance in a comfortable silence, watching the sun setting behind the sharp outlines of the mountain tops that held the entire sundom in their embrace. Feeling the heat of the day radiating from the rock against their backs. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They would speak of home. Of lands and wonders she had seen further from here than any road could reach. She would laugh, and he would listen to the sound of it as if it was the most beautiful song he’d ever heard. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And then he would wake, shaken, alone, and woefully cold in his bed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He would pretend the dreams meant nothing, that it was only a passing fancy, that he could distract himself enough to forget about them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The truth was far more irritating. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rather than diminish, the dreams came more often. With every reunion, with every touch, he would fall further and further down the rabbit hole. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Until his dreams took on a far less honourable route. One that burned brighter, stronger, and filled his chest with a craving he’d never experienced before.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend swallowed past the lump forming in the back of his throat as he tossed the blunted hammer aside, it landed onto his workbench with a loud thud, and remained there, as he stared into open flames. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ By the forge.. you’re an idiot.. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If he hadn’t opened his mouth, he could have mistaken his own voice for someone elses, as rough and cracked as it was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ As if she’d ever want you in that way.. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Are you talking to yourself now? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The voice of the blameless questioned from the doorway where he was standing, leaning against the frame, behind him, the sun was rising, lighting the once darkened workshop with it’s rays. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Night had passed far quicker than he’d realized, Something that was happening more often lately. When his ceaseless dreams chased him from his home. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Marad! “ He huffed, and turned to meet the gaze of the advisor. Marad, as calm as ever, simply motioned for him to follow. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Yes that is my name. Don’t wear it out. It’ll lose it’s shine. Now come, His radiance has called for your presence. I would hate to keep him waiting. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In a flurry of golden silks the man disappeared around the corner. Leaving the befuddled Vanguard to follow in his footsteps. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His work was never done it seems. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Had it not been for his gloomy mood, he might have enjoyed the bustling energy that smacked him in the face the moment he stepped outside and into the heat of the carja capitol. There were countless merchants about, along with citizen’s all clambering to spend their shards on food and drink. He pushed through the crowd as he hurried to follow in marad’s footsteps, they circled the sunring and towards the bridge that led to the place that held the throne. Avad was rarely gone from it in recent weeks, far too busy with all the preparations that needed to be made. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ How’s the festival coming along? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend needed to raise his voice just a bit as he hurried to stay close to Marad, there was far too much chatter in the air to drown it out. Luckily, Marad had fine hearing. Like a hawk. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ His radiance is doing everything in his power to prepare the city for the oncoming festivities. It’s no small task, considering this will be the first time that envoys of other clans will be invited. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No shit. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As if inviting any outlanders was a small task. Considering the Carja history. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Do you think they’ll actually show up? I mean.. Most of them aren’t exactly big time fans of the Sundom. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ We can only hope our extension of friendship provides us with a newfound respect. From both sides. “ Marad mused, as he climbed up the rounded stairwell towards the golden throne. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend knew he was speaking truth. It would be no easy task to convince the tribes to venture out here, most of them were still wary. The peace was uneasy, even between the oseram and the carja, who’s warriors now served to protect the new sun king. Including himself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was no doubt in his mind that this would play a role in his summoning, Avad needed him. And despite his lack of expertise, Erend vanguardsman wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Not yet anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erend accepts the task given to him by sun king avad, and sets off towards the sacred lands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another day another chapter! please comment! let me know what you thought about it! it truly helps to keep me motivated  :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ You want me to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avad didn’t move a single muscle, he didn’t even pull his gaze away from where the sun was lighting up the mesa. The vibrant greens of the jungle swaying in the oncoming wind, dancing along with it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He simply stood quietly and listened to Erend’s huffs of protest, he wasn’t the slightest bit surprised that the Oseram wasn’t feeling too enthusiastic about his new endeavour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a small task, no, indeed it was something of great importance. Avad had faith that it would succeed, even if Erend did not. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After all, he was supposed to be the one to keep faith in the face of fear, if he wouldn’t, no one would. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I believe you heard me Erend. “ he finally said, as he turned and faced his friend with a smile spreading across his features. The silks that were draped over his shoulders and arms were the only thing that moved, without a sound, being toyed with by the wind much like the foliage of the trees below. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I want you to be the one to lead the peace convoy. You are the best man for the job. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Are you</span>
  <em>
    <span> serious?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Quite “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend had to steady himself, lest his knees buckled out from under him and left him plummeting towards the sandy ground. He managed, only barely, to keep himself standing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A task of such importance would certainly be better off given to someone with expertise in this area. Yet Avad chose him, an outlander from the claim. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Marad was the one to interject into the silence that descended between the two. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I believe his radiance is right in his choice. You have been to the sacred lands before and calmed the protesting Nora with ease. If the offer of peace and friendship came from you, I believe it would be a lot easier than if we sent a priest to do it. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Did you happen to forget the last time i went there? The whole damn tribe was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>obliterated from existence</span>
  </em>
  <span> by those shadow carja idiots! “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If he hadn’t been riddled with anxiety, perhaps he would have watched his tone more carefully. Luckily, the sun king was used to the brash nature of Oseram, or he would have been reprimanded for such clear and uncensored words. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took all of his self-control not to lash out further. He could feel his hands squeezing into white-knuckled fists at his sides. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I am aware. I know this isn’t an easy task Erend, but i trust you my friend. With you there to lead the peace talks, it will go ahead a lot easier. Besides.. Your friendship with Aloy might prove to be just the edge we need. The trust between carja and nora has been terrible, but i want to fix my father’s mistakes. I truly think this is the way forward. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aloy.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A sigh forced its way from his chest. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Right.. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Avad, still all but motionless in his royal attire, raised a brow. Naturally, he wasn’t unaware of the affection that Erend felt towards Aloy. Only a blind man would be able to miss it, since Erend all but lit up like a fire whenever the woman was around, fawning over her like a lost dog. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was a precious thing to witness, seeing the strong-willed warrior be tongue-tied by a person so bright and full of life and determination. He couldn’t deny that Aloy simply had that air about her that demanded respect and reverence from those that came into contact with her. Even he, the sun king, had to steel himself from finding in her something more than just friendship. Luckily she had made it quite clear that she wasn’t interested. So friendship remained.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For his dear Oseram friend however, it was more than just a passing fancy. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mentioning his knowledge of Erend’s feelings for her would have been crueller than he wished to be, he simply nodded and crossed his arms behind his back. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Good then. I’ve already assigned the convoy and given all of them their tasks. We will be sending along a broad variety of seeds and harvest. Ever since the shadow carja broke through the borders the sacred land has carried the weight of the damage. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Nora respect deeds above words and I aim to show them I truly wish to bring an alliance between both tribes. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been foolish to disagree further. Despite the tensions between Nora and Carja, this was a friendship being offered. And with the battle for meridian fresh on their minds, the carja still had a lot of debts to pay, especially to those wronged in the red raids. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend breathed in sharply and met Avad’s gaze, before finally accepting his predicament.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was obvious the sun king had made up his mind. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Whether this was going to work he did not know, but he could try, and that was enough. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Alright. When are we leaving? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Tomorrow, at sun’s dawn. Your job is to convince the matriarchs to accept the invitation to the festival. So I can meet them and properly show them that we are no longer a threat. We will prepare a feast in their honour and I will personally convey my deepest apologies for the acts of my father. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ You do realize that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave the sacred land right? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I do, which is why I’m sending you Erend. If this succeeds it could light the way into a whole new era. There are different convoys going towards all of the other tribes. The Oseram have already accepted and will be attending the festival. It is only the Nora I worry about. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ So you figured sending an outlander would seal the deal? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I figured it would be more acceptable than going there myself. I fear if I went there it would only be seen as an act of war. “</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Good point.. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His heart was already doing loops inside his chest at the promise of laying eyes on Aloy once again. It had been months since the last time, where she’d spent the night in the tavern and enjoyed his company on her way through. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A moment apart was enough to make him yearn, let alone months without knowing where she was or what she was doing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I guess I better start packing my things then. It’s a long road towards Nora lands. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He bowed stiffly and turned on his heels to disappear in the same direction as he came from. His head already swimming with panic.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If this whole endeavour was to succeed, he would need Aloy’s help. Yet no one knew where she was at any given moment. It was her nature, Wild and uncaged, Like a ravager on the prowl. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was just the thing that made her into such a special being, her soul was like the wind, flowing where the air took her, untied and unbound, unlike him, with his boots stuck in the mud, not quick enough to keep up with her in the slightest. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>All he could do was hope against hope that Aloy was already present by the time they got to the sacred lands. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Early dawn wasn’t exactly his favourite time of day. Not that he got to see it often. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The cart that he was seated on shook and trembled with every motion, the road under its wheels rough and uneven, leaving no space for rest, as he had to maintain his eyes onto the path ahead and steer the mule along the safest route through the valley. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Behind them, a dozen other carts followed, slowly making their way through the sands. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Beside him was Marad, quiet as always, staring ahead and into nothingness, seemingly unfazed by the task ahead. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But despite the silence, Erend’s mind was occupied. Far too occupied for his own taste. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His mind lingered not only on his job, but on red hair and green eyes. The smell of forest and fire. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The last time they’d seen each other, seated together in the faint light of the tavern hall, it’d been idyllic. They’d shared food and drink, and her voice drowned out the music and noise around them, telling him of the strange lands she’d seen. The machines she’d taken out and the mysteries she’d solved. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything about her was exciting, from the way she moved her hands as she spoke, to the excited laughter that followed, to the little tic he’d noticed her doing, tucking one of her braids behind her ear as her cheeks darkened and she averted her gaze after another of his stupidly timed compliments. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He could not help but wonder what it would be like this time. Would she even appreciate his being there? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“  You are uncharacteristically quiet “ Came the musing from his side, though he didn’t fail to notice the faint glimmer of joy that seeped through in the tone of voice. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend nodded, absentmindedly, pulling the reins of the mule just a bit tighter and steered the cart around another corner and upwards. Daytower was more than a week away at this pace, and that was if everything went according to plan, which in these times, was very very rare. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Am I? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He quipped back, leaning back against the rest that supported his back. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was all they had. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Just because I’m a loud bastard doesn’t mean I want to be loud all of the time “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Ah, my apologies. You just seem to be lacking your usual Oseram brashness, is it the task of leading the peace talks that instill you with fear? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fear?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He snapped his head left to meet Marad's gaze with his own, barking out a laugh. It was forced, of course, because the man had him figured out far too easily for his liking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Marad didn’t seem to be impressed, he raised a playful brow and matched it with a challenging smirk. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ </span>
  <b>We vanguard are never scared of anything! </b>
  <span>“ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend made sure to state the obvious a bit too loud, ensuring that his fellow vanguard that were in the carts behind them heard. They matched his vigour with their own battle cry, filling the air with typical Oseram bluntness, Despite not knowing anything about the conversation the two at the front were engaged in.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When the cries of his fellow-men died down, he donned his own victorious smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Not even of a woman of exceptional character? One with red hair perhaps? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His smile faded quicker than even he could obfuscate. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ You know exactly who I mean. Don’t play dumb with me Erend. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t expect it, more so he’d hoped no one in his immediate surroundings would have noticed the secret glances and day dreaming stares he’d shot her way. It was bad enough as it is, knowing someone as strong-minded as Aloy wouldn’t settle for someone like him. Now, the fates seemed even more determined to rubbing this fact into his already bruised ego. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He should have done a better job at hiding it, but then again, Marad wasn’t one to miss details. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ How long have you known? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend stiffened in his seat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Was it</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Oh yes. I’m afraid it is quite obvious. It seems the sun has brought you two on the same path for a reason. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I think the sun messed up then. She deserves someone a lot better than me. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Marad didn’t seem to have an immediate answer to that, as he nodded slowly and stared out into the passing desert, lost in thought. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erend didn’t break the silence either. It was the truth after all. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was a mere hour later that the older man finally spoke again, as the sun was starting to set behind the horizon and casting an array of red’s and yellow’s in the sky like some intricate painting with no clear form or meaning behind it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Their carts came to a grinding halt near an opening in the rockface. Daytower could be seen in the far distance, though barely a shadow in the heat, at least they were making good progress. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ If I were you, I would reconsider. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A simple sentence, no explanation needed. Erend halted mid-motion from where he was unpacking their supplies. His heart thundering inside his chest. Marad never spoke without reason, after all. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ what do you mean? “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Exactly that. Reconsider. I see something great between the both of you. Perhaps you cannot see it yet. But I would try if I were you. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>More riddles. And no clear answers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Still, it was better than nothing. And it gave him something to ponder about in the warm evenings. When his mind wandered from the task at hand. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He slowly set down the barrel of dried goods at his feet and managed a pained smile, clapping his hand on Marad’s back, just a tad bit too rough for the carja to handle. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I suppose I’ll try. “ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>